Visions
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Lorsque Tony est supposé mort, chaque membre de l'équipe se réconforte à sa manière. Spoiler Bury your dead.


**Titre : Vision**

**Spoiler : Début de la saison 5, Bury your dead**

**Rating : Tout public**

**Résumé : Lorsque Tony est supposé mort, chaque membre de l'équipe se réconforte à sa maniére.**

**Note : Désolé pour les fautes, et j'espère que cete fic vous palura même si elle n'est pas utile.**

Jennifer Shepard se tenait là, face à la voiture carbonisée de Tony. Face au corps de Tony. Elle se sentait mal, très mal, c'est elle qui avait embarqué l'agent dans cette affaire, elle qui avait tout caché à Gibbs et qui avait ordonné au jeune italien de faire la même chose.

Au fil des derniers mois, elle s'était mise à sincèrement apprécier Tony, et à présent il n'était plus qu'un simple agent pour elle, mais un ami et un allié. Du moins il l'était.

La voiture était toujours fumante, et les pompiers éteignaient encore quelques flammes, mais elle s'approcha tout de même. Elle ne venait que très rarement sur les scènes de crimes, mais elle le devait à Tony.

"Pourquoi moi Jenny ? Hein ? Pourquoi, tu as des centaines d'agents sous tes ordres, mais tu m'as choisis moi ! J'avais pourtant bien à faire après le départ de Gibbs."

Elle ne se retourna pas, car elle savait que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle entendait la voix de Tony, il l'accusait mais elle savait bien que c'était son subconscient qui lui envoyé ces images.

"Tu étais un bon agent Tony..."

Tony se déplaça et se planta face à elle pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Il était vêtu d'un costume, le même qu'il portait hier quand il avait quitté le NCIS. C'était vraiment comme si il était là, près d'elle et qu'il n'avait pas été pris dans l'explosion.

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as choisis. Avoue que c'était parce que je suis un coureur et que tu t'es dit que je ne ferai pas la boulette de tomber amoureux de Jeanne."

"Ça n'empêche pas que tu sois un bon agent." murmura t'elle.

"Maintenant que je suis mort ça fait plaisir de le savoir, qui sait ça pourra peut être me servir... Ah ben non, puisque je suis mort." Ironisa t'il puis il marqua une pause.

"Ça te fait quoi Jenny, de savoir que je suis mort à cause de ta stupide vendetta contre la Grenouille. Tu as merdé Jenny, tu t'es laissé submergé par tes sentiments, par ta colère. Tu n'as pas mesuré les risque que j'encourai. Peut être même que tu t'es dit, qu'est ce qu'un agent mort quand on empêche des centaines d'autres personnes de mourir grâce à l'arrestation d'un vendeur d'armes."

" Je suis maître de mes sentiments, et jamais je ne mettrai la vie d'un de mes agents intentionnellement."

Elle fit demi tour, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Quand elle ouvrit la portière et qu'elle s'installa dans le siége du conducteur, elle vit dans le rétroviseur que Tony, du moins son hallucination de Tony était là. Il la fixait avec des yeux remplit de colère et de mépris.

"Rien ne sert de fuir ! Si je suis là c'est qu'il y a une putain de bonne raison. Tu sais que tu es responsable de ma mort ! Comment tu vas faire pour dormir le soir..."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute Tony, si tu savais comme je suis désolé !" Elle posa son front contre le volant, elle se sentait si coupable.

"Tu n'as pas su me protéger. Tu as joué avec le feu avec Trent Kort. Il m'a probablement balancé dès le début. Comment tu vas expliquer ça à Gibbs hein ? Que je suis mort à cause d'une de tes conneries ? Tu as pensé à McGee, et Abby ? Ils ont déjà perdu Kate, et maintenant, c'est mon tour. Et Ziva ? Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle aussi triste que les autres..."

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, et si je pouvais remonter le temps, je changerai tout..."

"Ça te va bien de dire ça. En attendant j'ai 35 ans et je suis mort dans une explosion."

"Assez !"

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça Jenny, je suis là pour un moment, et je serai là pour te rappeler que tu es coupable de ma mort..."

"ASSEZ ! ASSEZ !" Elle entendait encore la voix de Tony qui l'accusait de toute sorte d'horrible chose, elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra pour chasser cette hallucination. "ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ! ASSEZ !"

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de crier et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle vérifia dans le rétroviseur, mais il ne reflétait seulement que la banquette arrière.

Elle regarda à travers le pare-brise et aperçut Gibbs qui la regardait fixement. Il y avait dans son regard le même mépris que dans celui de Tony, puis il détourna les yeux, sans un seul air de compassion. Elle chassa les quelques larmes qui avait coulé sur ces joues et mis le contact.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gibbs venait de partir, et Abby s'était remis à l'analyse des restes de la voiture. Mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Gibbs avait essayé de la rassurer mais ça n'avait pas vraiment marché. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Tony puisse être allongé mort dans la salle d'autopsie. Une partie d'elle lui disait qu'il fallait y croire car il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais les preuves que l'équipe avait trouvées, montraient le contraire et elle avait l'habitude de faire plutôt confiance aux preuves qu'à son instinct, même si parfois ce dernier avait raison.

"On se croirait 2 ans en arrière, juste après la mort de Kate. C'est assez triste je trouve." Tony était assis sur la chaise de bureau d'Abby, et il s'amusait à se faire tourner dessus. Comme pour Kate avant lui, il portait des vêtements gothiques. Un tee shirt noir avec des bordures rouges, avec une inscription qui disait **I'm not dead yet. **Un pantalon noir lui aussi. Des boots avec les contours en acier. Et par dessus le tout un long manteau en cuir noir. Sans parler des accessoires.

"Oui j'ai l'impression que tout recommence, la mort d'un ami, puis les visions, puis il y aura l'enterrement..." Lorsqu'elle quitta son ordinateur et qu'elle se tourna vers son spectromètre de masse, elle vit que Tony avait lui aussi changé de place, il était à présent appuyer contre une paroi du mur.

"Je ne suis pas mort tant que Ducky ne dit pas que je suis mort." lui dit il avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

Elle attrapa son Bert, et le serra très fort. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire péter.

"Je sais. Mais d'habitude c'est toi qui me réconforte avec une de tes stupides blagues, mais comme tu n'es pas là..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite. Mes blagues ne sont pas nulles ! Et puis je suis là !"

"Tu es une vision. Mon cerveau est en stress, et il a besoin d'échapper à la réalité, alors il m'envoi une image de toi pour me rassurer."

"Oh non ne parlons pas psychologie. Mais est ce que ça marche ?"

"Non, c'est pire, ça me persuade que tu es mort et que je vois ton fantôme."

"Tu as quand même de la chance d'avoir un si beau fantôme. Même si le style gothique n'est pas tout à fait mon genre. Ça te gêne si je me change ?" dit il alors qu'il trafiquait un de ces bracelets à pointes.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non, et à peine avait elle fait ce geste que Tony était à présent dans un de ces nombreux costumes cravates hors de prix.

Elle sourit, si Tony était mort il allait vraiment lui manquer. "C'est vrai. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'en veux, tu nous as caché cette affaire."

"J'ai voulu te le dire, je t'ai même posé une question sur les secrets, mais si je te l'avais dit tu aurai été en danger, et je ne ferai jamais ça."

"De toute façon, ça ne sert plus à rien, tu es probablement mort..."

"Oh la la ! Mais qu'est ce que tu es pessimiste aujourd'hui ! Où est passé l'Abby qui saute partout en buvant son Caf Pow, et qui est toujours positive ?"

"Abby n'est pas d'humeur." maugréât elle.

"Si c'est comme ça moi je vais aller hanter quelqu'un d'autre..." Et en un clin d'oeil il disparut.

"Tony ? Tony ?" elle fit le tour de son labo, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour le refaire apparaître mais, rien ne se passa." Tony revient s'il te plait..."

Elle se tourna et elle le vit à nouveau sur son siége. "Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi, mais quand même."

"Si je te pose une question, est ce que tu promets de dire la vérité ?"

"Si je connais la réponse à la question je te promets que je te la dis. Parole de scout !"

Elle fit une pause puis : "Est ce que tu es mort ?"

"Aucune idée Abs, je suis tout droit sortit de ton imagination. Désolé. Mais s'il te plait, retrouve ta bonne humeur, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai dessiné sur le visage de McGee pendant qu'il dormait, et qu'il est allé le soir, dans un bar comme ça ?"

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de ça. Tim s'était endormie sur son bureau après une grosse enquête, et Tony avec la participation de Ziva et en bons enquiquineurs qu'ils étaient, s'était amusés à dessiner une moustache, ainsi que de jolis petits nuages et autres coeurs sur le visage du pauvre probie. Et personne ne lui avait dit, c'était plus marrant comme ça.

"D'ailleurs avec cette moustache, il me faisait pensé à Gibbs."

Elle éclata de rire, Tim avait surtout l'air ridicule avec cette moustache. Mais ça allait mieux, et elle lui fit un sourire radieux. "C'était drôle, du moins pour nous."

"Je préfère te voir de bonne humeur Abs. Et puisque tu vas visiblement mieux, je vais te laisser." Et il commença à partir vers l'ascenseur.

"Je croyais que tu pouvais apparaître et disparaître à volonté ?"

"C'est le cas, mais tu me connais j'aime pas attirer l'attention..." Il entra dans l'ascenseur qui étrangement s'était ouvert, et Abby du se pencher pour mieux le voir. Puis il lança : " Et souviens toi, quand tu as pas le moral, fait une vacherie à McGee et tu te sentira tout de suite soulagé !"

Puis les portes se fermèrent.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Jethro était dans l'ascenseur, il venait d'aller voir Abby, elle n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme. Beaucoup de choses tourner dans sa tête. Bien évidemment la plupart de ses pensées allaient vers Tony, mais d'autres sujets, tel que La Grenouille, ou l'opération Lodestone occupées son esprit.

Il bloqua l'ascenseur, la cabine se stoppa dans une petite secousse, et les lumières bleues s'allumèrent. Il lui fallait 5 minutes pour pouvoir remettre ses pensées et ses sentiments dans l'ordre.

"A force de le bloquer à tout va, il va finir par se coincer entre deux étages et on aura l'air pas très malin."

Il esquissa un petit sourire. C'était bien le genre de Tony de parler de l'ascenseur alors qu'il venait de mourir.

"Tant que c'est pas moi qui suis dedans."

"Ça me rappelle un film, y'a un homme et une femme coincé dans un ascenseur, la femme est bien évidemment enceinte et comme c'était à prévoir..."

"Tu es là pour ça Tony ?"

"Désolé patron, mais c'est pas moi qui décide de venir, ou d'apparaître. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, oui je suis désolé, et non ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse."

Gibbs leva la main pour mettre une tape derrière la tête de Tony, mais s'arrêta. Après tout il ne pouvait pas mettre une tape à une vision.

"Ah, puisque tu ne peux pas me mettre de tapes, je devrai en profiter pour dire pleins de bêtises." Il lui fit un sourire, puis un silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Tony reprit son sérieux et commença : " Je t'ai déçu n'est ce pas ?"

"Je peux pas t'en vouloir d'obéir aux ordres."

"Mais tu aurai voulu que je t'en parle."

"Oui j'aurai voulu que tu m'en parles, mais je ne peux que t'admirer pour ton travail, je n' y ais vu que du feu."

"C'est parce que j'ai appris du meilleur."

"Je vais le retrouver. Je vais retrouver celui qui t'a fait ça Tony, et je te jure qu'il va payer."

"Et je t'en remercie Gibbs. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait mort, c'est peut être pas moi sur cette table."

"Je l'espère. Tu ne méritais pas de mourir."

"Et c'est le cas pour beaucoup d'autres personnes, mais ces choses là arrivent. Et je voulais te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir merdé autant, j'ai toujours voulu me montrer digne de toi, mais ça ne servait à rien. Quand tu es parti, tout le monde était là à dire Gibbs n'aurait pas fait ça, Gibbs me manque, Gibbs était meilleur que toi, et mon préféré : Arrête d'imiter Gibbs. Je n'étais pas capable, du moins pas encore."

"Tu es bien plus capable que tu ne le penses, jamais je ne serai parti si je n'avais pas cru que tu étais prêt. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je n'étais pas parti pendant ces quelques mois, si j'avais été là pour te conseiller, et surveiller Jenny, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes."

"Tu n'es pas responsable Gibbs, j'aurai pu refuser, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, peut être pas pour les bonnes raisons mais j'étais d'accord avec Jenny. Tu n'as pas à ressentir des remords, ou te sentir coupable, tu n'y peux rien. Et puis il n'y a pas une de tes règles qui dit qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, ce n'était peut être pas moi dans cette voiture."

Gibbs réactiva l'ascenseur. "Merci Tony."

"De rien, je suis là pour ça."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Jethro sortit, il se retourna et regarda dans la cabine. Il n'y avait plus personne.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

McGee était dans sa voiture, à l'arrêt. Il venait à peine de quitter le Starbuck. Il avait supposé qu'un café sera le bienvenu pour toute l'équipe, même s'il savait que Ducky avait du bourbon dans sa salle d'autopsie et que Gibbs préférerai probablement ça, qu'un café noir sans lait, sans sucre.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire que si Tony était vraiment mort, il allait être l'agent le plus expérimenté. Depuis 5 ans Tony l'appelait le bleu même s'il détestait ça. Et finalement, maintenant il n'allait plus être le Bleu de l'équipe, pourtant il l'y était habitué.

Maintenant il serait probablement appelé très formellement l'Agent McGee. Ça allait lui manquer parce que se faire appeler le Bleu lui donnait l'impression d'être le petit frère, même si parfois c'était exaspérant.

"Tu sera toujours un Bleu pour moi McGuignol. Et puis je suis sur que Ziva prendra le relais. Et dit toi que maintenant que je suis mort, tu pourras avoir ton propre Le Bleu. Tu pourra à ton tour faire des vacheries à un petit nouveau, ne pas le prévenir quand il y aura du sumac vénéneux dans les bois, et surtout lui coller les doigts sur son clavier."

Tony était assis à sa droite sur le siége du passager.

"Tu as raison je serai toujours le Bleu, et je ne serai jamais celui qui colle les doigts de son partenaire. Je ne te ressemble pas du tout."

"Moi je dirai l'inverse, sauf pour le côté geek. Regarde toi McGee, tu portes un grand costume italien, des chaussures hors de prix. Tu fais du gringue à toutes les filles que tu vois, et tu t'affirmes même devant Gibbs."

"Ça sert à rien, c'est... c'était toi le bras droit du boss, il te faisait confiance. Moi je ne suis que le geek de service."

"Arrête McGee, tu as fait plus de chose que moi. Tu es indispensable à l'équipe, sans toi on n'aurait pas résolu autant d'affaires. Dans cette équipe on est tous complémentaire, chaque membre est irremplaçable."

"Oui mais sans toi..."

"Je te demande pas de m'oublier, de faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu, mais il faut que tu continues à avancer comme tu as fait avec Kate. Parce que je ne suis pas le premier et probablement pas le dernier. Il faut continuer, faire de ton mieux, et faire gaffe à Gibbs, puis je te promets que ça ira. "

"Merci Tony..."

"Et n'oublie pas tu es un bon enquêteur McGee même si je t'ai souvent taquiner là dessus."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ziva était à son bureau, complètement malheureuse, McGee lui de son côté bossait sur les vidéos des caméras de surveillances. Elle ne pouvait pas bosser. Tony était mort, sa voiture avait explosé, sa plaque et son arme étaient dans la voiture, et tous les indices montraient que c'était lui dans la voiture.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ça lui faisait autant d'effet. Elle avait déjà vu certains de ces collègues se faire tuer, certains avaient même rendu leur dernier souffle entre ses bras, mais là c'était au dessus de tout.

Il y avait plein de chose qu'elle aurait du lui dire, mais maintenant c'était fini, elle ne pourrai surment plus le faire.

Elle se remémora plusieurs souvenirs : sa première rencontre avec lui, leur enquête sous couverture, là fois où ils étaient coincés dans le conteneur. Elle le revoyait en train de jeter des boulettes de papiers sur McGee, en train de lire un de ces magazines les pieds sur le bureau, et elle se souvenait aussi de leurs soirées ciné chez elle...

Elle regarda le bureau de l'italien, et il était là, en chemise hawaïenne, et en short, avec des lunettes de soleil. Il était assis sur son bureau et s'amusé à balancer ces jambes dans le vide, avec une grosse sucette dans la main. "Il manquerait plus qu'une musique de Dido en fond, et je te jure que je verserai quelques larmes..."

"Ah ! Ah ! Arrête de faire le mariole, tu es mort." Elle se passa une main sur les yeux, ça n'allait vraiment pas fort si elle se mettait à voir un collègue mort.

"Il parait, mais rien n'est vraiment officiel encore. "

"Tu n'es qu'un grand gamin Tony."

"C'est ce qui fait mon charme, ce côté, je ne vais jamais grandir. Kate disait que j'avais le complexe de Peter Pan."

"C'est pas faux. Toujours en train de faire des blagues, de ne pas assumer tes responsabilités et tes sentiments..."

"Parlons de toi Ziva. On se connait depuis deux ans, on travaille bien ensemble, on forme une bonne équipe. Tu es plutôt une fille direct qui ne mâche pas ses mots, mais tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de me dire que tu avais un faible pour moi ?"

"Ce n'est pas si facile. Tu te pavanes toujours avec tes conquêtes. Tu ne tiens pas à elles, tu ne les rappele pas, et parfois tu te trompes de prénoms. Est ce que tu crois que je voulais être une de ces filles ?"

"Qui te dit que je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi ?"

"Parce que toi tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, et si tu me voulais, tu m'aurais déjà eu. Et puis j'avais peur que tu me rejettes."

"Je ne suis pas aussi compliqué que ça tu sais. Tu sais pertinemment qu'on se tourne autour depuis le début, depuis que tu as fait un pas dans le QG du NCIS. C'est le jeu du chat et de la souris. Et même la règle n°12 de Gibbs n'aurait rien changé."

"Pourquoi je te parle de toute façon, tu n'es qu'une illusion..." Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras. Mais elle releva la tête quand elle sentit un souffle d'air chaud dans son cou. Tony sans aucun doute.

"Je suis plus qu'une simple illusion, je suis celui que tu veux Ziva. Et il te suffit de me demander de sortir boire un verre pour que cela devienne réalité. Avoue que tu aimerai ça..." il se tenait debout juste derrière sa chaise, et si elle n'était pas persuadée qu'il était mort elle aura pu jurer que les mains sur ses épaules étaient réelles.

"C'est le cas. Mais je ne peux pas m'attacher à toi. Parce que quand je devrai retourner en Israël, tu ne pourra plus être avec moi, et si on commence une relation je sais que je tomberai amoureuse de toi. Alors je préfère rester à l'écart."

"Mieux vaut avoir connu l'amour et l'avoir perdu que de ne pas l'avoir connu."

"Merci pour le dicton à deux balles. De toute façon ça ne sert plus à rien de discuter, tu es mort, ça met un point final à une potentielle relation."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu me crois mort ? Regarde McGee, il bosse pour trouver la moindre preuve, le moindre indice qui montrerai que je ne suis pas mort. Toi tu restes là, à rien faire."

"Faux, je fais quelque chose : je me morfond."

"Bonne attitude, si tout le monde faisait ça, on irai pas loin. Alors tu vas te lever, t'approcher de l'écran et aider le Bleu à trouver quelque chose. Parce qu'il ne serait même pas capable de trouver un éléphant dans un couloir. Et je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose sur cette vidéo qui pourrait vous aider."

Dans un soupir elle se leva et se posta près de McGee. Et là elle repéra la limousine sur la vidéo. _Tu avais raison Tony._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ducky était en pleine autopsie du jeune homme qu'ils supposaient d'être Tony, Palmer se tenait juste derrière lui et récoltait les éclats de shrapnels.

Il espérait sincèrement que ça ne soit pas Tony, il avait trop vu d'agents qu'il connaissait sur cette table d'autopsie. Pacci, Kate, Paula et tant d'autres. C'était son travail, et même si parfois cela le rebutait de faire des autopsies sur des gens qu'il connaissait il se disait que ces agents méritaient un travail soigné, que lui seul pourrai faire.

Tout d'un coup une ombre obscurcie le corps. Il pensa que c'était Palmer mais il se rappela bien assez vite que Palmer était derrière lui. Il leva la tête et vit Tony.

"Beurk, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi, parce que c'est pas très ragoûtant et ça a du être assez douloureux."

"Le souffle de l'explosion a suffit a tué cet homme, il n'a probablement rien sentit."

"Ben c'est rassurant si c'est moi. Même si j'aurai préféré rester en vie." Il marqua une pause. "Alors c'est comme ça quand on est de l'autre côté ? Je te vois toujours en train de parler au mort, mais c'est la première fois que j'incarne le mort, c'est assez étrange. Est ce que ça te fait toujours ça ? Je veux dire voir, ou entendre le mort autour de toi en train de parler ?"

"Non, c'est assez rare, mais je suppose que je te vois car c'est toi. Je te connais personnellement."

"Est ce que ça t'aide ?"

"Disons que cela ne me dérange pas."

"Il faut que tu prennes soin des autres, et surtout de Gibbs, il est parfois un peu têtu."

"Je ne suis pas sur que Gibbs se remette de la mort d'un autre de ces agents. Surtout après Kate."

"Il s'en remettra, il sait qu'il n'a pas à se sentir coupable, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. J'étais sous couverture, c'était impossible de le savoir."

"C'est triste de mourir si jeune, et d'une telle manière."

"C'est vrai, même si ce n'est pas moi. D'ailleurs si c'est moi sur cette table, sache que je suis content que ça soit toi qui fasses l'autopsie, j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Et puis j'ai faillit me retrouver sur cette table tellement de fois que je ne compte presque plus : quand j'étais avec Atlas dans les égouts, pendant la mission sous couvertures avec Ziva, et bien sur quand j'ai eu la peste..."

Mais oui pensa le médecin légiste, Il pouvait déterminer si c'était bien Tony en jetant un coup d'oeil aux poumons de la victime...

Tony du percevoir que Ducky venait d'avoir une idée car un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. "Je savais que ça te viendrai à l'esprit avec un peu d'aide..."

Puis il disparut sans un mot de plus.

**Review or not review that is the question...**


End file.
